


Nagisa's Sick Day

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nagisa get's pampered, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa gets sick so Rin and Rei takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagisa's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make this as fluffy as possible. I dunno if I did tho....
> 
> Omelette loves everyone in the house but she loves Nagisa the best. Nagisa was the one who bottle fed her every day and took full responsibility for taking care of her. Rin and Rei wanted to help but Nagisa was very set on doing this by himself. Omelette is a Japanese Bobtail with heterochromia.

The sound of running is abnormally loud in the quiet of the morning. The sound slows to a stop as two young men approach the door to their apartment. Rin grins at Rei as he leans against the wall to steady himself as he catches his breath. Rei returns the grin after taking a long drink of his water and grabbing the key to their apartment from his pocket. The two had made it a habit of sorts to run together during the weekends. Jogging together during weekdays was a challenge since getting their schedules to match up was down right near impossible. This compromise worked out well for them in the end; while they jogged Nagisa would prepare breakfast for them all to eat together when they returned. 

As soon as Rei opened the door he realized something was off. It was way too quiet first of all. Nagisa loved to play music while he cooked. Rin had a large collection of videos featuring Nagisa dancing and singing while cooking in the kitchen. Second their bobtail cat Omelette was not greeting them at the door. Omelette always greeted them at the door since Nagisa would also be greeting them. Third the apartment smelled like the candles that Rei lit last night instead of food like it normally did on weekends. Rei gave Rin a confused look as they took off their shoes. Rin returned the look with a shrug equally confused by the lack of Nagisa's bright energy filling their home. Rei walked straight to their bedroom to find Nagisa still in bed. Omelette gave a small meow at Rei before nuzzling the lump under the covers affectionately. 

“Nagisa? Are you feeling well?” Rei questions gently as he approaches the bed. Nagisa groans and rolls over pulling the covers back to look at his boyfriend. Omelette jumps off the bed obviously upset at having been nudged away accidentally. Nagisa looks briefly sad that he disturbed Omelette enough to make her leave but he knows she understands the situation. Rei on the other hand is shocked to see Nagisa was a disheveled mess. Not the cute mess where his hair was wild and his shirt always two sizes too big hung off his body in the best of ways. No instead his face was flushed deeply, nose running, and eyes red as if he had been crying. He looked like he was even struggling to open his eyes.

“Rei-chan I don’t feel too well.” Nagisa murmurs before giving in to a harsh coughing fit. Rei frowns deeply and sets his hand on Nagisa’s forehead. Unsparingly his face is unusually hot but the intensity of it worries Rei further.

“Rin! I need you, please come up here quickly!” Rei shouts out as he grabs Nagisa’s hand giving it a comforting squeeze. Nagisa weakly squeezes back giving Rei a small smile as if that will make him worry less.

Rei releases Nagisa’s hand and gets up to walk to their bathroom to find a thermometer. As he rummages around the medicine cabinet Rei tries to figure out when Nagisa could have possibly gotten sick. The smallest of the three had been as active and happy as ever last night unable to contain his excitement for the long awaited weekend to begin. Maybe something had happened at work? Nagisa did often have to interact with children at his tour guide job at the museum. He finally located the thermometer and shut the cabinet exiting the bathroom to find Rin kneeling by the bed in front of Nagisa. 

“Oh no..” Rei hears Nagisa whine as he get’s closer. “I forgot to cook breakfast.” Rin scoffs at this and taps his knuckle against Nagisa’s forehead affectionately. 

“Don’t even worry about that all you need to do is focus on getting better.” Rin assured. Nagisa pouted at this. He couldn't help but feel guilty about not cooking for them. The weekends were the only times they truly got to be together with nothing to rush to later on. With all of their schedules clashing terribly weekends were their family time and Nagisa didn’t want to miss a moment with them. It was as if he was sixteen again and constantly being a huge burden. Who gets sick during the summer time? Dumb babies who don’t deserve caring boyfriends such as RIn and Rei that’s who. Rin can see Nagisa is still not convinced and reaches under the covers to run his fingers along Nagisa’s most ticklish side.

The sick boy gives a shriek of laughter and tries to wiggle away but he’s just too sick to get far away. Rin tickles him again and Nagisa is ball of giggles and coughs as Rin continues his assault. 

“Rin-chan please! Okay! I get it! Stop! Stop!” Nagisa gasps out as he weakly pushes against Rin. The red head smirks and pulls away to allow Rei to take his temperature. Nagisa is breathing heavily and sticks his tongue out at Rin who smiles in response. Nagisa has to admit that tickle attack did make him feel a little better about the situation. When Rei takes the thermometer back the temp is a staggering 38.8 Celsius (102 Fahrenheit). Rei makes a disapproving noise and put the thermometer away.

“Let’s move him to the couch so we can watch him better.” Rei instructs. Rin nods and gathers up Nagisa in his favorite penguin blanket they got while at the aquarium for his birthday. Rin carefully picks up Nagisa and holds him close as they exit the bedroom. Nagisa rests his head against Rin’s chest enjoying the sound of his steady heartbeat. Rei had went ahead of them cleared the couch of game controllers and remotes leaving only the cushions. Rin sets Nagisa down on the couch making sure he was comfortable before pulling away.

“First you’ll have to take medicine for that fever.” Rei explains to him. Nagisa opens his eyes wide and let out a strangled noise in protes. Rin snickers at the reaction and Rei glares at the red head. Nagisa was the only one out of the three who couldn’t swallow pills so he had to take liquid medicine. So this was always a difficult process whenever he got sick.

“No Rei-chan please anything but that! I can just tough it out! I don’t mind really!” Nagisa pleads to no avail. Rei is already walking away to get the medicine. Rin retreated into the kitchen to pour Nagisa glass of mango strawberry juice to act as a chaser. He returned to see Rei struggling to get Nagisa to open his mouth to take the medicine. Rin laughs and sets the glass on the table near the couch to watch the scene.

“Nagisa please! Stop this already it’s not that bad!” Rei huffs as he tries to pull the blanket away. Nagisa holds firm to the blanket refusing to give in. The two struggle for a long time as if they were kids back in high school. Rei trying his best to get Nagisa to corporate but not jostle him about in fear of making him feel worse. Nagisa was using all the strength he had to avoid the awful "grape" flavored medicine which tasted more like poison than anything. Rin soon got tired of watching the two bicker and went to find his secret weapon.

“Nagisa!” Rin shouts once he returns. Nagisa only peeks to see when he hears a tiny meow. He drops the blanket and sees Rin holding up their cat his fingers gripping the elaborately tied bow around her neck. Rin grins wickedly and starts gently tugging the bow loose. 

“No!” Nagisa shouts and grabs the small cup of medicine from Rei and downs it as quickly as possible. He then quickly drinks the mango strawberry juice to chase away the awful taste. Nagisa looks like he’s about to cry and holds his arms out weakly for his cat. Rin takes pity on him and hands Nagisa his precious cat. Omelette purrs as soon as she’s in Nagisa’s arms nuzzling his affectionately. Nagisa rubs his face against her fur murmuring something about never letting that big shark toothed meanie ruin her perfect bow. Rei chuckles at this and stands up to go to the kitchen.

“Is there anything you need Nagisa?” Rei asks gently as he rubs Nagisa's hair soothingly.

“I'm really hungry actually." Nagisa admits before sneezing. Rei nods and tells Rin to keep Nagisa company while he prepares something. Rin agrees and goes to find a game for them to play while waiting. Rin connects his 3DS to the tv and puts in the newest Pokémon game. Nagisa and Rin start challenging random people with Nagisa instructing Rin what to do. 

Rei smiles softly at the sound of Nagisa and Rin getting into the battle as he prepares the soup for Nagisa. He grabs his purple apron and sets to work cooking. Preparing the soup is really simple and mostly he just has to make sure the chicken doesn't get too dry while cooking. Rin sometimes slips into the kitchen as Rei cooks to get water for them or help cooking the food. Rei finishes cooking an hour and thirty minutes later and enters the living room with a tray to find Nagisa and Rin watching The Lion King. Rin is trying to hide his tears while Nagisa is full on crying as Mufasa is betrayed by his brother. Nagisa sits up noticing Rei and moves so he’s in the middle section of the couch trying to calm down. Rei gives Nagisa his bowl first as Rin takes a seat on the right side of Nagisa while trying to wipe his eyes free of tears secretly. Rei then hands Rin his bowl pretending not to notice the tears and sits on the left side of Nagisa.

Together they eat their chicken and rice soup cuddled up on the couch as close as possible while watching the movie. It wasn’t until Simba was returning to the Pridelands did they notice Nagisa fall asleep. Rin carefully removed the empty bowl from Nagisa’s hands and set it on the tray. Rei smiles as he grabs the fallen blanket and draped it over their boyfriend. Rin takes their dishes to the kitchen and returns to find Rei had turned off the television. They both kiss Nagisa on the forehead and as they’ve done hundreds of times before they sandwich themselves onto the couch to nap together. Nagisa sighs happily in his sleep as Rin and Rei grab his hands. Within minutes all of them including Omelette are asleep on the couch.

The only one not sick at the end of the day was their cat.


End file.
